7 Menit Terakhir
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kau hanya punya waktu tujuh menit untuk hidup?" vol. 36-37 modified.


**Disclaimer**: Alurnya milik saya, tapi tokoh-tokoh di bawah (dan kalimat yang ada dalam tanda kutip sekaligus diitalisasi) adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Menit Terakhir<strong>

_Fanfiksi Detective Conan/ Case Closed oleh Arisa Hagiwara_

**Peringatan: **_Kalimat yang ada dalam tanda kutip sekaligus diitalisasi diambil dari manga vol. 36. Keseluruhan cerita sendiri merupakan modifikasi dari manga vol. 36-37. _

**Selamat Menikmati**

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kau hanya punya waktu tujuh menit untuk hidup?<em>

* * *

><p>Shinichi—tentu saja dalam bentuk Conan—tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan opsir Takagi. Lamunannya telah membawa dirinya entah ke mana, yang jelas bukan di lift sempit yang akan meledak itu. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya memberitahu Takagi bahwa waktu mereka tinggal tujuh menit, sedangkan bom yang terus berdetik di belakangnya tidak berhasil ia jinakkan.<p>

"Kalau aku punya waktu tujuh menit, ya…" gumamnya tak jelas, setengah berpikir, setengah memeras otak untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Tujuh menit? Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah memikirkan, tepatnya, karena dirinya bukan termasuk orang yang pesimis. Tetapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya ia memang harus menyerah karena bom di atap lift itu sangat rumit, dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan waktu yang terus menyempit.

Ia menerka reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan orang-orang terdekatnya. Ayah dan ibunya yang di LA dan sama sekali tak tahu-menahu bahwa putra semata wayang mereka sedang menanti ajal. Profesor Agasa, para detektif cilik, yang mau tak mau diakuinya cukup berperan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan grup detektif cilik itu—semoga saja mereka tetap dapat memecahkan berbagai kasus walau dirinya tak ada. Shinichi tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan bersama mereka.

Lalu ada paman Kogoro, semoga saja detektif pemabuk itu benar-benar bisa menggunakan akalnya, karena tak ada lagi yang bersedia bersembunyi di baliknya dan _membisikkan petunjuk-petunjuk. _Ha. Biarlah, hitung-hitung kematiannya ini bisa membawa dampak positif bagi ayah dari gadis yang dicintainya.

Mengingat Kogoro, tentu saja pikirannya langsung melayang ke SMU Teitan, sekolahnya yang sudah lama tak ia datangi. Tempat di mana gadis yang disukainya tengah berjuang menghadapi ujian negara. Ah, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu kala mengetahui anak kecil yang menumpang di rumahnya sudah raib bersama reruntuhan Menara Tokyo. Akankah ia menangis, mengingat sifatnya yang cengeng itu?

Dan yang terpenting, akankah gadis itu mengetahui identitasnya?

Shinichi tidak dapat membayangkan kalau hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Pasti Ran akan meneriakinya 'Baka!' meski gadis itu tahu sahabat semasa kecilnya ini sudah tidak dapat menjawab. Bahkan ia tak yakin tubuhnya dapat ditemukan dalam kondisi utuh.

Dalam pikiran terliarnya sekalipun, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tak mau Ran mengetahui identitasnya dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Mengabaikan Takagi yang justru tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Shinichi berbalik badan, menghadapi rangkaian kabel sialan itu untuk setidaknya mencari petunjuk. Rangkaian bom yang dihadapinya memang memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang lebih dibanding bom-bom konvensional. Dan tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah.

Diambilnya gunting khusus dan dipakainya kacamata inframerah ketika ia melihat keganjilan di _timer _yang memperingatkan bahwa waktu mereka—waktu_nya—_bersisa empat menit.

* * *

><p>Takagi tenggelam sendiri dalam lamunannya. Tujuh menit tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia harus berpikir cepat—sesuatu yang sudah sering ia lakukan selama menjadi polisi. Tapi tujuh menit yang harus ia hadapi sekarang adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Jauh berbeda dari tujuh menit manapun yang pernah ia temui dalam situasi genting. Karena, ini menyangkut hidupnya. Menyangkut orang-orang di sekitarnya yang akan ia tinggalkan. Termasuk menyangkut seorang atasannya yang sedang menunggu cemas di luar sana.<p>

Miwako Sato.

Takagi tersenyum mengingat nama itu. Sebuah nama yang selalu ia sebutkan dalam hatinya dengan penuh rasa kagum semenjak bergabung di kepolisian. Wanita tangguh yang tak akan menyerah dengan keadaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya saat ini. Sungguh, Takagi tentu saja tak ingin menyerah. Namun, mendengar pengakuan bocah kecil yang bisa dipercaya, waktunya di dunia tersisa kurang dari tujuh menit.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau ada di posisiku, Miwako?_

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding elevator yang dingin. Lelah. Ia merasa tak berguna. Untuk menjinakkan bom saja ia tidak bisa karena pelakunya sangat perhitungan—dan sangat membenci polisi. Ia merasa lebih menyesal karena harus melibatkan Conan dalam kematiannya. Anak itu tentu punya masa depan yang cerah, mengingat kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku ada di posisimu sekarang, Miwako?_

Di tengah penyesalan yang terus disuarakannya dalam hati, Takagi terkejut tatkala ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.

Ada satu pesan masuk.

Tak perlu menebak, Takagi sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan berisikan deretan huruf bernapaskan kemarahan itu.

_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA? Mengapa tak menjawab telepon? BAKA!_

_Ah, tampaknya kematian tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, _batinnya dengan senyum lirih.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wahai polisi pemberani, akan kuberikan hadiah atas keberanianmu. Akan kuberi tahu satu petunjuk tentang satu lagi tempat kembang api yang lebih besar. Petunjuk akan muncul tiga detik menjelang ledakan… semoga berhasil."<em>

* * *

><p>"Paman Takagi."<p>

Opsir muda itu segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan mendongak, menatap anak kecil yang baru saja memanggilnya terduduk di atap lift dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Terdapat kilat aneh di mata Conan, yang membuat pria itu merasa tidak enak.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya," sambung detektif terkenal yang sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya itu pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Kalau waktuku kurang dari tujuh menit…"

Takagi diam saja, menunggu bocah jenius itu melanjutkan.

"… aku akan membuat pengakuan dosa."

* * *

><p>Di dalam lift yang pengap itu, Takagi mondar-mandir. Tangannya sibuk mengetik analisis Conan di ponselnya. "Jadi begitu ya, ada tempat lain yang akan menjadi sasaran pelaku selanjutnya, dan kita harus memecahkan petunjuk yang diberikan…" ia mengecek arlojinya, dan saat itu pula bahunya melemas melihat waktu yang tersisa untuk menghirup oksigen di dunia, "… kurang dari dua menit lagi."<p>

Di atas lift tersebut, Shinichi mengangguk.

"Tapi aku masih tak menyangka kalau kau Shinichi," ucap Takagi seraya memaksakan seulas senyum, tangannya masih sibuk mengetik, "otakmu memang tidak berubah sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di pesawat menuju LA itu, ya?"

Conan—yang merasa tak perlu lagi memalsukan identitasnya di hadapan Takagi—tersenyum menanggapi sanjungan itu. Ia sendiri lega karena polisi muda itu tak bereaksi berlebihan menanggapi kenyataan yang ia kemukakan.

"_Semua analisismu sudah kuketik di sms. Tinggal mengetikkan petunjuk yang kau baca dan mengirimkannya!"_

Waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik lagi. Keduanya larut dalam samudera pikiran mereka sendiri. Memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan terindah yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan penghiburan sebelum mati.

Waktu semakin sempit—5, 4,…

Takagi langsung mengetik petunjuk yang dibacakan oleh Conan. Empat huruf terakhir yang bisa diketik tangannya dan pria itu pun langsung menekan tombol untuk mengirim. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk wanita yang dicintainya—yang mungkin sekarang sedang berteriak pada aparat yang memang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Alhasil, Takagi pasrah. Di saat terakhirnya, ia memilih untuk menghadapi kematiannya dengan tersenyum, berharap Miwako menemukan jasadnya dalam wajah yang damai.

Sementara di atas sana, Shinichi terspekur melihat petunjuk yang tertera di layar. _Ternyata benar di sana, ya… _

Sadar bahwa waktu yang ia miliki hanya sepersekian detik, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis. _Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, para polisi—_

Ia mencoba membayangkan ibu dan ayahnya untuk meminimalisir ketakutannya. Tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa tenang memikirkan letak bom selanjutnya.

—_selamatkan Ran._

Tepat setelah itu, cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata membekukan senyum mereka—

—dan linangan air mata yang tak sempat jatuh.

* * *

><p>"Baka, baka, baka…" Ran terus mengulang sebuah kata yang paling menggambarkan perasaannya itu dengan penuh penekanan. Bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menahan gelombang kesedihan yang meruntuhkan pertahanan mentalnya.<p>

"BAKA KAU SHINICHI!"

Lututnya goyah. Penglihatannya mengabut oleh lapisan air yang menebal, sementara bendungan emosi yang susah payah dibangunnya sudah remuk tak berbentuk. Dibiarkannya fluid yang ia tahan mengalir melewati bendungan tersebut, membentuk sungai kecil di sekitar matanya.

"Baka…" lirihnya terus menerus, di depan sebuah peti putih yang masih baru dan siap dikremasi. Tempat orang terkasihnya terbujur kaku. Bahkan ia tak diperbolehkan untuk melihatnya, walau untuk terakhir kali.

Ran memeluk peti tersebutsds dengan tangan kurusnya, seolah bisa menggapai _dia _yang telah tenang di sana.

* * *

><p><em>Sending failed.<em>

Tak menyerah, jemari lentik itu kembali menari di atas tombol.

_Sending failed._

_Sending failed._

_Sending failed._

Entah berapa lama ia terdiam dalam posisi itu, di sudut kamar yang gelap, menatap layar ponselnya yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu dengan sorot mata kosong . Langit di luar kamarnya sudah hitam sempurna, tapi ia tak tertarik—atau tidak tahu?—karena tirai jendelanya pun tertutup. Pakaian serba hitam yang digunakannya sejak pagi itu sudah basah oleh keringat—dan air mata. Nyaris tidak ada yang menandakan adanya kehidupan dalam diri wanita itu kecuali matanya yang membuka dan jarinya yang senantiasa bergerak. Mengetik sesuatu, mengirimnya, dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

_Sending failed._

Belum menyerah, ia terus mengetik, lalu mengirim. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa banyak kata-kata kasar yang ia tulis di pesan tersebut, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa _dia—dia yang dicintainya—_masih hidup. Masih bisa membalas pesannya. Masih bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang.

_Sending failed._

Entah sudah pesan keberapa, ia mendapat jawaban yang persis sama. Wanita itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Jemarinya tidak lagi menari lincah. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, ia mengalihkan jarinya pada tombol lain. Dalam sekejap deretan nama yang sama menghiasi _inbox _di ponselnya. Nama yang serupa dengan luka di hatinya.

Tampaknya daftar _sms _yang tak akan dihapusnya bertambah.

Dihadapkan pada kejadian yang sama setelah tiga tahun, Miwako Sato menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_A/N: Kenapa harus tujuh menit terakhir? Kenapa nggak lima atau enam? Karena tujuh itu angka sakral #plak_


End file.
